SING
by gravy boat
Summary: One-shot to go with the video of SING by My Chemical Romance. First (and probably last) Killjoy fic.


SING

The tires screeched as the battered trans-am sped through the tunnel towards BL/Ind headquarters. The killjoys in the car knew this wouldn't be an easy task. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star readied their Ray Guns. Kobra Kid glanced at the photo of Missile Kid taped on the dashboard and felt a pang of guilt. They'd let the monsters take her.

The advertisements for BL/Ind pills were projected onto the wall of the long tunnel. Each one they saw made the killjoys even angrier. What good was a world without proper human emotion, without colour, joy or even sadness? Party Poison sped up.

KORSE'S POV:

We'd gotten a rumour that they were going to rescue the girl tonight. We made sure we were prepared. The Scarecrow units were lowering their masks and loading their guns ready for a fight, keeping a watchful eye out for any hint of the killjoys rebellion either in the news or on the CCTV cameras. The killjoys would not win this battle.

GENERAL POV:

A Draculoid heard the noise of a car purring through the gate and the rising lights of the trans-am told him he was correct. Grabbing a gun and grunting at a Scarecrow unit to join him, they ran out of their toll booth, weapons aimed at the approaching car. They started shooting, but that wouldn't stop Party Poison. He sped up and drove straight at the booth and the mindless creatures controlled by the boss. There was a small explosion and he glanced in the rear-view mirror to make sure the creatures wouldn't follow. As he sped off, a Draculoid wearily crawled to his knees, grunted and hit a button to signal to Korse that the Killjoys had broken in, then collapsed and watched the car drive closer to the headquarters.

MISSILE KID'S POV:I heard an alarm go off but paid no attention. I continued sitting on the floor of the control room, in the control of Airi Isoda's watchful glares. I'd been here for weeks and I knew that my killjoys would come and save me, and that they were here now, but if I made any sudden movements I would be taken by force into the one of the many experiment rooms and forced to take the pills that would control the rest of my life and make me turn on my loved ones. So I sat, and played with a ball that had been thrown to me on my third day of being here. The only reason I was still me is because Korse had told me that The Boss needed me. I had no idea what for though. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was terrified.

The Draculoid on the control panels were zooming in, pressing buttons and grunting into microphones. I wish I could go help fight with the killjoys right now, but instead I was stuck inside BL/Ind until they came in and rescued me. Which, judging by their positioning on the charts and CCTV, wouldn't be very long.

KORSE'S POV:

I was seething with rage. How could they have gotten this far? The defence on the outside and inside of the tunnel clearly weren't enough. Another alarm went off, telling me again and again that we were under a attack and need to get ready for a fight. As if I didn't already know.

POISON'S POV:

We were almost there, the looming gloomy building getting closer and closer as I drove towards what could either be victory or the ending of our lives, our message and our spirit.

I braked and the car came to an abrupt stop.

'Let's do this guys.' I said quietly. No-one else said a word but they didn't need to. We were determined to do this, get rid of the psychotic Better Living Industries for good.

We all got out and seats, shut the doors and started walking calmly towards the looming grey towers with the sickening smiley face emblazed proudly on the front.

GENERAL ROV:

The Draculoids were ready, monitoring the Killjoys, predicting where'd they come in, guessing their plan of action and typing it out in a code for the rest of the industry to see.

Missile Kid was still sat on the floor and she looked expectantly up at Airi who turned to see Missile smile at her knowingly. Airi gave Missile a fake smile before turning her steely gaze back to the attention of the many screens before her. Through the windows and on the screens, she could see the Killjoys walking valiantly through the rain and, to keep her happy, she thought of the expressions they would have on their faces before they died. Her lips twitched upwards slightly and she gave a barely audible laugh before making herself expressionless again.

FUN GHOUL'S POV:

Walking fast through the rain, keeping a lookout for any danger, especially as we were in the enemy territory. Battery City, where everyone was a robot, working day after day with no recollection of anything. I saw a slight movement up near the turnstiles in front of the building and readied my gun.

GENERAL POV:

The Scarecrow units jumped out from behind the turnstiles, ray guns in hand but the killjoys were prepared and shot back. One by one, the Scarecrow units and the Draculoid felt the power of the ray guns and fell down dead. Continuing on through the lobby of the giant building towards where Missile was being kept, the killjoys shot all those who stood in their way. They were determined to win.

Airi got her knife ready **(A/N - I'm not sure what it is but it looks like a katana so…)** and Missile knew something big would happen with the killjoys. She turned her head and looked out the glass walls to see them approaching and smiled. Fun Ghoul strolled in and shot at the Draculoids before they could shoot at him, his scarred face steely. Missile Kid ran to Party Poison who fell to his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace, his face scared and worried.

The killjoys, along with Missile Kid, set off down a long corridor.

Korse and Airi, followed by two robotic Draculoids also walked down a long corridor, filled with posters of those who chose not to co-operate, and entered a lift, which bought them to the very same corridor the killjoys were in. They followed behind the killjoys and when more Better Living forces had joined them, began to shoot. The killjoys turned around and returned fire, doing their best to protect Missile. They'd already lost her once.

Scarecrow after scarecrow, drac after drac, they all fell down, dead from the touch of the killjoy's ray guns.

Poison grabbed a drac by the back of his mask and shot and his lower back. As he fell forward the mask came off and was revealed to be Jimmy Urine, from Poison's wife's band before everything was changed in the great fires of 2012. Poison was shocked. But there was no time to mourn, there were shots flying everywhere. He took one last glance at Jimmy before being pushed forcefully by a hand on his shoulder. Korse had gotten him up against the wall with a ray gun pressed to his chin.

KORSE'S POV:

I had him. I had the great Party Poison up against the wall with my gun pressed against him. Giving him an evil grin I pulled the trigger. The last thing he would ever see would be my gleeful face as I killed him and the last thing he would ever hear would be the pointless shots from his supporters fighting against the winning adversaries. And my laughter.

His eyes glazed over as he fell to the floor.

GENERAL POV:

Kobra Kid cried out at his brother's death. Raising his gun he ran at Korse, only to be shot down by a Scarecrow unit. It was over for him and he fell to the floor, weapon still in hand.

Missile Kid screamed, her tiny hands over her ears. This was no place for a child to be. Jet Star shouted for her and Fun Ghoul to follow him to the van waiting outside. Both Jet Star and Missile kid made it out alive. Fun Ghoul got killed trying to save his friends.

Jet Star was running backwards and making shots whilst ushering Missile towards the van where Show Pony and Dr Death were waiting to take her back to the crash queens and motor babies of Zone 6. Missile glanced back and saw Jet Star get shot right in the chest and fall back onto the Trans-Am.

Show Pony got out the van and valiantly shot at any enemies as Dr Death grabbed Missile by the hand and pulled her and Show Pony into the van before speeding off back through the zones.

Scarecrow units pulled the dead killjoys into there body bags supervised by Korse whilst Airi watched the remaining killjoy's van speed of into the rainy night.

**I hope this was all good and right and things.**

**I might do more MCR fics in the future but I probably won't because lazy.**

**Reviews? Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated.**

**Tatty**


End file.
